


no words

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock•actually [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Also Chicken Nuggets, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: An early Valentine’s Day Prompt from Tumblr:“...will you marry me?”“Are you talking to your chicken nuggets again?”Prompt from itstheenglishkid on tumblrDo not copy to another site.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: johnlock•actually [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1142561
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	no words

**Author's Note:**

> For my readers. My little ring of supporters. Thank you, from the bottom of my fragile heart.  
> Title came from that The Script song of the same name, with a wailing banshee in it. Great song btw.
> 
> —unbeta'ed for the love of mistakes.

**_"Sherlock, there are no words that can describe—"_ **

_Hold up, Watson. Tch._ John shook his head. _Nope. That was cringe-worthy._

He pulled out a defrosted pack of chicken nuggets from the fridge, placing it over the free space by the sink. 

_"I know I'm not the man that... you've expected to be with... fore..."_ He paused as his eyes met the view of the small velvet box perched on top of the milk carton. He placed it there for inspiration. And yet, he still can't find the right words. The words that will accompany his Valentine's day proposal later.

John sighed heavily, willing away his anxiety.

He took the pan off the hook from the wall, dumping it over the stove before continuing his monologue.

_"...You've expected to be with forever."_

John glanced on his left and saw the wine from last night. A sudden thought occurred to him. Yes. Of course. Wine. Right. _How did I even not thought of that first?_

After ten years of being in a relationship, John had finally decided he'd pop the question. He grinned at the memory of their first meeting. John knew he had it bad the moment he laid eyes on that lanky, slim figure with a mop of raven curls, and eyes of the most beautiful unusually changing colour. A pair of sea glass that always commanded attention, turning into the colour of the stormy skies when ignored. When John walked into that lab with a bad limp, he almost cursed his old friend Mike. Now, he just want to shower the man with sloppy kisses. Not that he'd really do that. But John told his friend that he was grateful for being the bridge for him to meet Sherlock, as always. He smiled at the thought. Sweet Jesus, never in his life he thought he'd feel this way. Worse than uni days. He's like a teenage lass who had her first crush.

The door to the flat suddenly opened, taking John by surprise. He checked his watch, it was only six in the evening. Sherlock was early. Clearing his throat subtly, he listened to the sound of his beloved pacing around their bedroom.

_Breathe, Watson. He's just arrived. Tea, first. He'll want tea._

John took two mugs from the drying rack and made tea. He carried them on the coffee table then went back to his nuggets. 

A while later, he heard the telltale signs of Sherlock's footsteps and concluded that the man was already in the living room. 

•••

There was a square, a circle, and a rectangle sized nuggets. John never even knew that he had picked the kid's lunch offer of the said brand on Tesco. He stared at the nuggets in front of him as the pan warms over the stove. Then, he placed the raw food on the pan, cooking in low heat, as that other subject of thought swarmed inside his head. Kids. All of a sudden it made him think. Will Sherlock want kids with him someday? Obviously they needed a surrogate mother. Not to mention it's too expensive. But before that, will he be able to give a healthy sperm despite his age? If not, will they adopt? But the real question was, will his beloved want to spend the rest of his lifetime with him? Will he even say... John shook his head.

There was only one way to know the answer to that question. All he needed to do was ask it—

**"...Will you marry me?"** He felt the words out of his mouth before the crashing truth that he said it out loud slammed into him.

_Fuck_. When did his thoughts became this loud?

"Are you talking to your chicken nuggets again?" 

John jumped at the familiar chuckle and the deep baritone voice, whispering into his ear. 

"Bloody hell, Sherlock. You're going to give me a heart attack." John put a hand dramatically over his chest, trying to quell the rapid beating of his heart.

Sherlock only hummed in response to him. Slim arms wrapped comfortably around his waist, chin propped over his shoulder. He could smell Sherlock's natural scent. He could feel Sherlock's heartbeat, a bit faster, like his. Did Sherlock...? 

John turned slightly to face his man, to be able to watch him, when Sherlock leaned in to capture his lips. He moaned as Sherlock's tongue caressed his lower lip, nipping, teasing, and John wasn't really strong to resist when Sherlock does that. As their lips fused and his whole body trembled in Sherlock's arms, John let go. His manhood begun to take notice. He couldn't care less what Sherlock's decision would be. He'll accept it. He didn't care anymore. If Sherlock rejects his proposal, he will just try again. He can wait. Because he loves Sherlock. And he knows that it was mutual. He's patient, just like that.

Sherlock squeezed his arm and the Sherlock-spell was broken.

"You've got a lot of thinking going on inside that head of yours, Doctor." Sherlock said, gentle and calm against John's lips. "... We have a lot of years ahead of us. One thought at a time, John."

John cleared his throat, trying to hide his smile as he met Sherlock's gaze. "I'm just cooking nuggets, you git." He replied playfully.

Sherlock stared at him a little longer, eyes filled with emotions that John knew deep in his heart. Those moments only he could read Sherlock. Those secret stares that was aimed at him. It was one of those. When Sherlock thought John couldn't see him. John made a promise to himself not to miss any of it from then on. 

Sherlock smiled at him and John returned it. Tiptoeing, he left a kiss on Sherlock's temple, then went back to work. He then felt Sherlock move away from him and John, adjusting his hard on, finally let out the breath he was holding since the heated kiss.

Nuggets cooked, John began plating them when Sherlock called out his name.

He turned to see Sherlock twirling a... the small velvet box in one hand. John froze. Sherlock must've distracted him with the... kiss. His breath caught as their gazes met again.

What Sherlock gave him next will forever be engraved in John's memory. The soft light of the lamps outside Marylebone. The distant sound of horns from the evening travellers outside. The whisper of chattering passersby. And Sherlock's clear and vulnerable voice. 

"The answer is _**yes**_ , John—and _**I do**._"

Sherlock said breathlessly to him, with the last words in a whisper. Then Sherlock winked at him before sauntering back to his hair. John watched as the most beautiful blush coloured Sherlock's pale cheeks, and mirth danced on those ocean green eyes.

John's mind went overload. 

_He said **YES**.  
Bloody hell, **YES**._

John screamed in his head silently, as he carried their plates to the table. He had to keep it together. Celebration with the whole gang would be tomorrow. But for now, he just wanted to put that engagement ring to his fiancé's hand, they'll dine and then wine.

And later in bed, their clothes won't be needed. 

**Author's Note:**

> For I am not sure if I'll be online on that day. I've posted a little something. Once again, Thank you for reading! Please help the struggling writer here, your comments matters and inspires. Thank you again! 💜


End file.
